My Heart belongs to you
by Timaeus
Summary: Bakura's threat continues as the Pharaoh's kingdom is beginning to fall apart. what is the fate is sealed for the Pharaoh and his companion?
1. Chapter 1: Eternal Bonds

Chapter 1: Eternal Bonds  
  
Pharaoh starred into the starry sky wondering what he was going to do about Bakura. It seemed that slowly his kingdom was beginning to fall apart. He had to find a way to destroy Bakura before it was to late. Just then Pharaoh heard someone knock at his doors.  
"You may enter," said Pharaoh.  
It was Pharaoh's queen, Kikhara. He watched as she slowly walked up to him, her sapphire eyes glittered in the night.  
"Kikhara.." said Pharaoh.  
"Hello Yami, is there something wrong? You seemed distracted all day," said Kikhara as she walked to the balcony where Pharaoh was.  
"I guess I'm just worried." said Pharaoh.  
"I see. You're worried about Bakura, I'm sure you'll be able to defeat him," said Kikhara.  
Pharaoh carefully stroked Queen Kikhara's long golden hair as she starred into the sky. He could tell that even she was a little worried too. He stepped behind her and slowly massaged her shoulders. Kikhara closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to relax.  
"A lot has happened to your kingdom ever since Bakura has come here. If only there was some way I could help you Yami." said Kikhara as she gripped her millennium star.  
"But you have done so much for me already Kikhara, you've given me someone to love and given me the hope and strength to go on," said Pharaoh as he stopped and put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
"Thank you, I'll always be by your side," said Kikhara as she starred into Pharaoh's lovely crimson eyes above her.  
"And I'll always be by yours, I'll always be with you forever," said Pharaoh.  
Kikhara leaned on Pharaoh's chest and they both starred into the sky for a while. After a while they gave each other a kiss and Kikhara left Pharaoh's chambers to return to hers. Pharaoh thought for a moment, thinking he must be the luckiest Pharaoh to have someone as pure-hearted and beautiful as Kikhara. Luckier than his father Pharaoh Akunumkanon. Pharaoh smiled and laid his body in his bed and pulled the sheets over him and went to sleep.  
Meanwhile, in Queen Kikhara's chamber, Kikhara was sitting on her bed starring out onto the balcony. She took off her millennium star and put it in her hands and starred at it. Kikhara remembered the day when Pharaoh gave it to her as a gift and had told her whenever she couldn't find her way the star would help her.  
Then Kikhara felt a presence approaching her chamber, and heard a knock on her door.  
"Come in," said Kikhara.  
She turned around to find Priest Seto at her door.  
"Pardon he for disturbing you Queen Kikhara, but may I speak with you?" ask Priest Seto.  
"Yes, but please, may it be quick I feel quite tired," said Kikhara.  
Priest Seto closed the door behind him and sat down beside Kikhara, and held her hands starring into her sapphire eyes.  
"Is there something wrong Priest Seto?" asked Kikhara looking confused.  
"I wanted to say that I love you, you're the most beautiful person I've laid eyes on." Said Priest Seto.  
"I see.is that all you wanted to tell me Priest Seto?" said Kikhara as she turned her attention away from him and starred onto the balcony.  
"I wanted to know, was there someone else that you loved before besides Pharaoh?" asked Priest Seto.  
"No, there wasn't, Pharaoh Yami will be the only person I will love forever," said Kikhara as she got off the bed and walked onto the balcony. Priest Seto followed her and put his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck.  
"Is there anyway that I can earn your love as well?" asked Priest Seto.  
"I.I don't know," said Kikhara.  
"I'll do anything for you," said Priest Seto as he pulled her closer to him.  
"I realize that Priest Seto," said Kikhara as she put her hands on his and took his hands off her waist. " But Pharaoh Yami and I already have a future together, a bond between us," said Kikhara as she sat on her bed again.  
"Well.I can still try. Goodnight Queen Kikhara," said Priest Seto as he kissed her on the cheek and left her room.  
Kikhara starred onto the balcony again and laid into bed and went to sleep not knowing what to do. She loved Pharaoh and nothing can change that, she couldn't love Priest Seto in the same way. Too tired to think anymore Kikhara fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2: An Unknown Prediction

Chapter 2: An Unknown Prediction  
  
In Pharaoh's Chamber.  
  
Pharaoh was having a difficult time sleeping, and kept tossing and turning in bed. Pharaoh had been having a dream.  
Everything was dark, then suddenly Pharaoh saw Kikhara standing in the distance.  
"Kikhara!" cried Pharaoh.  
"Yami.." Kikhara replied to him as she ran towards him.  
Dozens of long black ribbons bound Kikhara tightly.  
"Kikhara! Hold on!" cried Yami as he ran faster toward her.  
Just when he reached Kikhara, are large monster came up from the ground in front of him and knocked him over. Pharaoh looked up and saw Diabound in front of Kikhara.  
"Oh no! Kikhara!" cried Yami.  
Then Pharaoh heard an evil laughter coming from someone behind him. Pharaoh turned around and saw Bakura standing there, laughing evilly at him. Diabound roared loudly hovering around Kikhara who was weakly crying his name.  
"Yami..please." said Kikhara weakly.  
"Nooooo!!!" cried Pharaoh.  
As he stared into Bakura's evil eyes he heard his name being called.  
"Yami, Yami, wake up," said the voice.  
Pharaoh slowly opened his eyes and saw Kikhara shaking him and telling him to wake up. Pharaoh slowly sat up in his bed shaking and sweating nervously.  
"Yami, are you alright? You're pale and sweating nervously," said Kikhara looking at Pharaoh nervously.  
"I think so, what are you doing in here Kikhara?" asked Pharaoh  
"I sensed something was disturbing your mind, a bad dream you might say. I was worried," said Kikhara.  
"It was, just a dream," said Pharaoh as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
"Well, what was the dream about?" Kikhara asked curiously.  
" It started like this, I was standing in an empty space. Everything around me was dark, or at least covered in darkness. Then I saw you, I called out to you and you called out to me in a reply." Said Pharaoh.  
"Yes, go on," said Kikhara as she sat down on the bed beside him.  
"I was running toward you and then suddenly out of nowhere dozens of longs black ribbons had bounded you. And when I tried to get close Diabound surprised me and came up right in front of you," said Pharaoh.  
Kikhara was very surprised to hear this, she continued to listen to Pharaoh's story about his dream.  
"What happened next?" asked Kikhara.  
"I heard someone laughing. But it didn't sound like laughter filled with joy. It was evil," said Pharaoh.  
"Evil?" said Kikhara looking a little confused.  
"Yes it was an evil laughter. It seemed to have been coming from behind me wherever I was," said Pharaoh.  
"Who was it that was laughing?" asked Kikhara.  
"I turned around and I saw Bakura, standing there laughing evilly at me," said Pharaoh.  
"I see, is that it?" said Kikhara.  
"Yes, that's all that happened," said Pharaoh.  
Kikhara didn't say anything for a short time and had just starred out the window. She finally turned and looked at the Pharaoh and put her hand on his.  
"Do you think that it means something? This dream," asked Kikhara.  
"Perhaps," said Pharaoh.  
"It's strange," Kikhara began.  
"What is?" asked Pharaoh.  
"Your dream, I had one much like it," said Kikhara.  
"Do you think it means something Kikhara?" asked Pharaoh.  
" I'm not sure, it all seems so complicated," said Kikhara.  
"I know, but I hope that something like that wouldn't happen, I'd never, let anything happen to you. I, love you too much to let something bad happen," said Pharaoh.  
"I love you too, thank you Yami," said Kikhara as she hugged Pharaoh and just lay there in his arms for a while. Pharaoh just put his arms around her and held her close to him. He always felt such great warmth whenever he was around Kikhara like the warmth of Ra. He rubbed her soft back and kissed the top of her head. Kikhara got up and they kissed each other goodnight. Kikhara returned to her chamber. All tired out, Pharaoh fell asleep and this time had slept peacefully. 


	3. Chapter 3: An Unforgotten Memory

Chapter 3: An Unforgotten Memory  
  
The Next day.  
  
Pharaoh was still sleeping, until Simon came into his room.  
"My pharaoh, it is time to awaken," said Simon  
But Pharaoh didn't say anything, Simon started shaking him, until he finally woke up. Pharaoh sat up groggily. And looked at Simon,  
"Sorry sire, but I had to wake you up," said Simon.  
Pharaoh gave a laugh,  
"Ha, that's alright Simon. I've had enough sleep. Is Kikhara awake yet?" asked Pharaoh as he got out of bed.  
"No, not yet, Queen Kikhara is still asleep, would you like me to wake her?" asked Simon.  
"No, no that won't be necessary, I'll check on her on my way down," said Pharaoh.  
"Very well, I'll leave you to your servants then," said Simon as he bowed and left Pharaoh's chamber.  
Pharaoh's servants helped him get dressed, and put his jewelry and his crown on. Then he left his chamber and headed to Kikhara's chamber to check if she was up yet. Two guards stood by Kikhara's chamber they bowed as Pharaoh approached the door. Pharaoh knocked on her door. There was no answer so he slowly opened the door and went inside.  
Kikhara was still asleep like Simon had said. Pharaoh sat down beside her and stroked her long golden hair. He decided to let her sleep for a while longer. After all, she usually wouldn't sleep very much longer anyway. So Pharaoh left her chamber and told the guards not to let anyone disturb her until she was awake.  
Pharaoh headed down to the throne room, his servants all bowed at him as he entered the room. He sat on his throne as 2 servants fanned him, and 2 other served him food. Pharaoh watched as his Priests came into the room. He had only 5 priests now, Pharaoh still grieved the time when he had lost one of his priests.  
Then finally Kikhara had gotten up and came into the room, she was wearing a long white dress, which had a slit at the front partly showing her long slender legs. She wore a crown as well, it was slightly smaller than Pharaoh's crown. She wore bracelets around her wrists and earrings too. And set around her neck was the millennium star. Kikhara walked up to where Pharaoh was seated. Pharaoh's servants set a seat for Kikhara to sit beside Pharaoh. Kikhara and Pharaoh smiled at each other. Then they heard the door open again.  
It was Mana, Priest Mahado's apprentice. When Priest Mahado was still here, Mana had been his apprentice. They have both loved each other dearly, she had been in grief for a long time after Priest Mahado was defeated by Bakura. Mana bowed before Pharaoh and Queen Kikhara.  
"Good morning my Pharaoh, and Queen Kikhara. May I speak with you?" asked Mana politely.  
"Of course, what is it that you would like to speak to us about Mana?" asked Pharaoh.  
"It's about Priest Mahado," said Mana.  
"Ah, I see don't worry, remember Priest Mahado still lives as the Black Magician, so he is basically still here," said Kikhara.  
"Yes, but ever since I've lost Priest Mahado I feel as if a part of me is missing," said Mana sadly.  
"I see, unfortunately we can't change the past Mana. I miss Priest Mahado as well," said Pharaoh.  
"Is there something we can do that might make you feel better Mana?" asked Kikhara.  
"Well...I want to help you defeat Bakura," said Mana.  
Pharaoh and Kikhara were stunned to hear that Mana wanted to help defeat Bakura.  
"Mana, you're just an apprentice, I know you want to help as much as the rest of us do but." said Kikhara  
"There isn't much you can't do to help us," said Pharaoh.  
"But there must be a way, I loved Priest Mahado isn't there something I can do?" asked Mana tears in her eyes.  
Pharaoh and Kikhara looked at each other and sighed, what can Mana do to help them defeat Bakura. Pharaoh didn't want to lose another person that belonged to his Kingdom.  
"What are we going to do Yami? Mana really wants to help," said Kikhara.  
Pharaoh sat there and thought for a moment, he looked at Mana who still had tears in her eyes. He thought about Priest Mahado He could do one thing, but he wasn't sure. He whispered to Kikhara what he could be able to do. Kikhara nodded in agreement. The both smiled and got up and walked to where Mana was standing.  
"There is something you can do," said Pharaoh  
"It might be a little dangerous though but it might be the only we can do," said Kikhara.  
"I'm up to it, please, I want to help," said Mana.  
Pharaoh and Kikhara nodded, and told Mana what they could do. It was a risk, but Mana had made up her mind. 


	4. Chapter 4: Awaken! Black Magician Girl!

Chapter 4: Awaken Black Magician Girl!  
  
After telling Mana about their plan to help her Pharaoh asked Kikhara to escort Mana to the Shrine of the Gods out near the outskirts of town, and that he'd meet up with them there. Kikhara nodded and told Mana to follow her.  
Kikhara brought Mana to her chamber and gave her a brown cloak so that they wouldn't attract attention in the public. They quietly sneaked out of the palace and made there way through town. As they walked through the streets they watched as men tried to sell crops, children playing and women drawing water and doing chores. It had been a long time since Kikhara had last seen the people and homes outside of the palace. She still remembered the it when she was a child, her parents had told her that they'd found her near the temple of Ra, and had taken her in as their own.  
As Kikhara reflected on her past Mana asked her if her childhood was a happy one. Kikhara smiled and closed her eyes and told Mana that she could still remember her early childhood days when she used to be picked on because she was slightly different from all the other Egyptian children. When she was older about sixteen or so she used to sneak into the palace garden at night and sit by the small pond, which emptied into a river. Mana giggled at Kikhara's actions when she was young, and Kikhara laughed along with her.  
They reached the shrine and not to long after they got there Pharaoh arrived with Priest Seto as well. What they had decided to do was extract Mana's ka and have her merge with it. Mana stood in the center of the beautifully engraved seal on the floor. Priest Seto stood on the outside of the circle and pointed his millennium rod at Mana. Mana closed her eyes as the millennium rod glowed and a ka of a monster looking similar to Black Magician appeared above her. The Pharaoh and Kikhara each stood on one side of Mana and closed their eyes. As their millennium items glowed a bright light filled the room. When the light disappeared, a glowing orb hovered above the Pharaoh and Kikhara.  
"Now....awaken..." Kikara began.  
"Black Magician Girl!" said the Pharaoh.  
As they said that the orb materialized into Mana dressed as Black Magician Girl. She hovered down to where the Pharaoh and Kikhara were standing and thanked them and Priest Seto. Suddenly a purple orb appeared beside Black Magician Girl, and turned into Black Magician. Black Magician smiled at the Pharaoh and Kikhara.  
"Thank you my Pharaoh and you too as well Queen Kikhara. Now I can be with my master all the time." Said Black Magician Girl.  
And with that she and the ka form of Priest Mahado disappeared. Just then, a guard from the palace rushed in the shrine in a panic.  
"My Pharaoh! There are ka's going wild in the village! People are in a panic!!!" cried the guard.  
"Priest Seto, please take Queen Kikhara back to the palace. I will deal with this problem myself." Said the Pharaoh.  
"Of course sire," said Priest Seto.  
"Yami..." said Kikhara  
The Pharaoh turned as Kikhara walked up to him and kissed him on the lips, and whispered,  
"Be careful, I sense that Bakura is involved with this matter," whispered Kikhara as she headed out with Priest Seto.  
The Pharaoh watched them as they headed out. Then he told the guard to gather a few more men to try and calm the people in the village. As the Pharaoh headed out, he was shocked to see a whole bunch of ka's running around terrorizing and attack the people in the city. The Pharaoh went to work and summoned Black Magician to destroy the wild ka's.  
Meanwhile, as Kikhara and Priest Seto hurried among the frightened villagers a ka of the invader of the throne came and charged at Kikhara. Priest Seto quickly grabbed her and summoned battle ox to destroy it. Kikhara thanked him and they quickly headed to the palace. When they got there the guards quickly closed the palace doors and stood guard of the entrance. Kikhara headed up to her chamber and watched from the balcony the chaos that was running among the kingdom.  
Back to where the Pharaoh was, he had been able to clear the village of all the wild ka's. Suddenly a gust of wind blew up the sand in front of the Pharaoh. As the dust cleared standing in front of him, wearing a red robe and a few gold chains around his neck was Bakura.  
"Bakura! Are you the one responsible for all these wild ka's?" asked the Pharaoh sharply.  
"Ha. Isn't it fun to terrorize innocent people? Ah, but Pharaoh this is just the beginning. For soon you will fall just like all the ones who have been killed before your very eyes!" said Bakura with a look of triumph.  
The Pharaoh snarled at Bakura, Bakura sneered at him, as a shadowy figure rose behind him and took the form of a monster with a muscular body and a snake tail.  
"Diabound..." said the Pharaoh under his breath.  
Kikhara who was still watching from her balcony, sensed Diabound's presence, and started to look worried. She closed her eyes, and Black Magician Girl immediately appeared by her side.  
"I'm worried about the Pharaoh, please look for him and keep an eye on him in case he needs help." Said Kikhara  
Black Magician Girl nodded and disappeared to look for the Pharaoh. Kikhara watched her leave, and wondered if she should go and help Yami with the wild ka's. But she knew that he would want her to stay in the palace where it was safe. All she could do was wait, for now.  
Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind, Kikhara struggled about trying to free herself from the person's grip, but then she felt a sharp pain on her back. And fell unconscious. The guards heard the noise and came up to Kikhara's room to investigate. When they found the guards in front of her chamber doors they quickly burst inside. And the person who stood before them was none other than Bakura.  
Bakura, grinned and snickered as he summoned Diabound and knocked them out cold. Bakura, laughed devilishly and left the Palace taking Kikhara with him.  
Back where the Pharaoh was, it seemed that Diabound was ready to attack, so he summoned the God of Obelisk to counter Bakura's attack.  
"You'll pay for what you've done!" cried the Pharaoh with rage,  
Bakura gave no answer as Obelisk smashed right through Diabound. As it did Diabound quickly disappeared in a flash. The Pharaoh gave a shocked look as Bakura also began to vanish. The Pharaoh thought to himself. Something wasn't right, this was too easy, he looked over at Bakura.  
"This must be a trick! You're not Bakura are you?!" said the Pharaoh.  
"Ha, good guess Pharaoh. This is not the real me. And have wasted your time! And now I've got one of your most precious possessions! Hahaha, farewell Pharaoh!" said Bakura. And with that he vanished completely, all that was left behind was a black jewel that was now cracked in two.  
Black Magician Girl appeared by the Pharaoh. She asked where Bakura had gone, and he told her that it had been a fake the whole time. Then the Pharaoh heard footsteps approaching, Black Magician Girl disappeared as a guard from the palace limped towards the Pharaoh.  
"M...My Pharaoh, something terrible has happened!" said the guard weakly.  
"What is it?" asked the Pharaoh.  
"Queen Kikhara has disappeared." Said the guard looking depressed.  
The Pharaoh gave a shocked look and quickly ran back to the palace. When he arrived, he found his guards knocked out. The Pharaoh looked around and headed up to Kikhara's chambers. When he got there, she was nowhere to be found. One of the guards behind him began to wake. The Pharaoh quickly helped him to his feet and asked what had happened.  
"Bakura, came in here. He took Queen Kikhara." Said the guard looking shameful.  
The Pharaoh didn't say anything. He called all his guards to stand guard by every door. The Pharaoh went to the throne room and sat there, with his head in his hands.  
"How could I have let this happen?" thought the Pharaoh to himself.  
A while after the Pharaoh's priests returned to report that the villagers have been calmed and have returned to their homes. The Pharaoh looked up at them wearily.  
"Is there something wrong my Pharaoh?" asked Priestess Isis.  
"Queen Kikhara has been kidnapped by Bakura." Replied the Pharaoh.  
"But how can that be!? Was Bakura not in the area you were in!?" asked Priest Seto who looked angered.  
"It turned out that it was an imposter, an illusion. It was not real," said the Pharaoh.  
Priest Seto snarled and clenched his fist. Everyone looked at each other, where could have Bakura gone? The Pharaoh hung his head sluggishly wondering what to do. But in this case what can he do at all? 


End file.
